creatures_of_the_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Chinese Cobra
The Chinese cobra (Naja atra), also called Taiwan cobra, is a species of cobra in the Elapidae family, found mostly in southern China and a couple of neighboring nations and islands. It is one of the most prevalent venomous snakes in Taiwan, which has caused snakebite incidents to humans. Description Generally black/brown in color but can on rare occasions be grey or gold. Faint vertical banding from midsection through the tail, when not displaying its hood the Chinese Cobra can easily be mistaken for a rat snake at a quick glance. A key observation is the appearance of a white or light gray ring on the neck just behind the head, which, when the cobra rises up and displays its hood transforms into a monocle like pattern. Behavior Active during the night and day, the Chinese Cobra is a more common venomous snake in Hong Kong. As with many cobra species if the Chinese Cobra thinks it can get away it will most likely flee, but if it feels cornered or that you could easily give chase it will hood up rise off the ground and stare you down while hissing and intermittently striking at the air as a warning. Generally it will not attack if you are far enough away and standing your ground but all cobras are capable of rushing forward to intimidate and possibly strike which can cause people to panic and fall down and or receive a bite. Chinese Cobras as with all cobras have short fixed fangs at the front of their mouth that are highly efficient at delivering venom and any bite should be treated as an envenomation and immediately treated. Some cobras are also capable of spitting venom and while not normally a behavior associated with Chinese Cobras you should never get close to one on the off chance this occurs. Habitat Chinese Cobras are found all over Hong Kong including Hong Kong Island. They eat rodents, lizards and occasionally other snakes and as such can be found from forested areas to areas around lakes and rivers as well as water culverts and jogging trails. Reproduction It is oviparous. Mating and egg-laying periods are very extended. The species has been observed mating in the mountains of the western Tonkin region, at elevations of 400 to 2,000 metres (1,300 to 6,600 ft) in the months of March through May. As recorded, gravid females will lay between 6 and 23 eggs sometime between May through to the end of July. How It Acts The Chinese cobra is a very alert, seldom cornered, but if confronted will raise its forebody and spread its hood and strike readily if necessary. Adults can be very aggressive, but the younger tend to be more aggressive. The Chinese cobra usually escapes to avoid confrontation with humans, but strikes readily if provoked. The snake is terrestrial, diurnal and crepuscular which means it is active by day and twilight. This species has been observed hunting during all daylight periods and as late as 2–3 hours after sunset from March to October, with ambient temperatures of 20–32°C (68–90°F). Venom The Chinese cobra is a highly venomous member of the true cobras (genus Naja). Its venom consists mainly of postsynaptic neurotoxins and cardiotoxins. Four cardiotoxin-analogues I, II, III, and IV, account for about 54% of the dry weight of the crude venom and have cytotoxic properties. The LD values of its venom in mice are 0.29 mg/kg IV, and a range of 0.53 mg/kg - 0.67 mg/kg SC. The average venom yield from a snake of this species kept at a snake farm was about 250.8 mg (80 mg dry weight). Although this is not a spitting cobra, some rare individuals (mostly specimens from Guizhou Province) are capable of ejecting venom towards a threat within a distance of 2 metres (6.6 ft). Local symptoms in victims caused by Chinese cobra are wound darkening, localized redness and swelling, pain, insensibility, and invariably blisters and necrosis. Necrosis is a serious problem in cases of cobra bite as it may persist for many years after the general recovery of the victim. The following systemic symptoms may also occur: chest discomfort, fever, sore throat, difficulty in swallowing, loss of voice, weak feeling in limbs, walking haltingly, general ache, lockjaw, and difficulty in breathing. Fatality occasionally occurs. The antivenom is widely available and deaths are much rarer than they used to be. Mistaken Identity Chinese Cobras as with King Cobras can be easily confused with Common Rat Snakes (and possibly some species of water snake) for the less experienced observer. The key differentiator is the monocled pattern on the back of the Chinese Cobras head which appears like a white or grey ring around the neck when not hooded. On longer closer observation the Chinese Cobra also displays faint vertical banding on its body, where rat snakes can be flat in color when smaller or slightly checkered towards the tail when mature. Category:Reptiles Category:Snakes Category:Predators Category:Carnivores Category:Cobras Category:Asian Animals